


Devil and Daughter

by Yalu



Series: spn_verse challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Vessels, End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalu/pseuds/Yalu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End!Verse AU: Jo Harvelle was John Winchester's daughter, and when Sam continues to refuse him, the Devil turns to Jo instead.</p><p>Idea is Trojie's, title by EllieMurasaki. Written for a challenge at <a href="http://spn-verse.livejournal.com/">spn_verse</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil and Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/gifts).



> This was written for a challenge at [spn_verse](http://spn-verse.livejournal.com/) where one person sumbitted a title (here, EllieMurasaki), another came up with a fitting idea (Trojie) and the fic(let) is written by player three (me). 
> 
> Thanks, Trojie! This had beautiful visuals to play with.  
> 

She was beautiful.

She was always beautiful – smart, strong Jo with her daddy's knife and her mother's shotgun, sharp as a whip and itching to hunt – but this was different.

The white silk dress flowed around her, brushed the ground, clean and elegant and useless for hunting. She held a rose in perfect fingers, pretty and delicate and not a tool, not a weapon. Her smile was condescending sad poison, the bright sassy grin long gone.

Dean backed away and almost tripped over his future self, dead on the garden path. Jo shook her head slowly, amused disappointment. "Did you really think I would just give up without Sam to host me?" she asked, stepping closer. "I'm impressed, you know. First Adam, now Jo - John really did get around."

Her fingers caressed the thorns on the rose stem. Dean felt his back hit the fence.

"Hello, brother," she said, and the silk swished in the wind.

She was the dress.

Lucifer grinned.


End file.
